Cruel Intentions
by la-bella-vita7
Summary: Not anything to do with the movie, except maybe the seduction part just a name I thought fits. Hermione gets sex lessons with Draco Malfoy to help save her and Ron's relationship. But her teacher just may end up becoming much more. R&R!
1. Feuding with Love

**Feuding with love**

_Enchanting, Seductive, Dangerous, Lovely, Happy, Hateful, Lust  
Love_

"I passed! I passed with a 112!" Hermione shrieked, jumping up on  
Ron, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled putting her down, kissing her forehead, "Of course you did",  
he said solemnly looking down at the floor.

"Oooooh, I'm sorry Ron, I'm just so excited!" she said taking a chance to  
breath.

"I know", he said, "You're always exciting, the day we get our tests back".

"Well, what did you get then?" Hermione questioned him staring him in the  
eyes.

"An 86'" he said proudly.

"Well... that's great! It's an "A", that's really great Ron" She said hugging  
him again.

He glanced around the very empty boy's dorm room. There was a quidditch  
match, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, going on, and most people were out  
watching.

Hermione had insisted on going up to the dormitories to open up her Charms  
test results.

Ron, of course followed her lead. It was the first test of their seventh  
year at Hogwarts. He tried to break a smile, for her sake.  
Then thought to himself, maybe being up here alone, could have its  
advantages. He took a deep breath and went for it. Her put his arms softly  
around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

She kissed back, feeling closeness between the two of them. She felt him  
leading her backwards, what is he doing?

He lifted her up lying her down on the bed. His kisses got more intense she  
felt his hand slide up the side of her leg.

She opened her eyes and shook her head, breaking their kiss.

He stopped immediately and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry" she said. Looking deeply into his eyes, she saw a flash of  
anger in them she hadn't seen in him before.

"Whatever" he said with a shrug and a different tone that confused her. He  
stood up, he grab his coat beginning to pull it on.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Does it matter" he said frowning, turning to leave.

"Yes it does" she said jumping up, "I want to know what your being such a  
dick about, why your storming out on me like I did something wrong" she  
said with an equal anger and confusion.

He took in a deep breath before starting. "How long have we been dating?"he asked "8 months" he said answering his own question.

She nodded.

"When we starting going out, we had a nice, fun, and I'll say it hot  
relationship. Well hot enough, a 14a on our way to a solid R rated."

She laughs.

"And now...we're a PG maybe a children's 8+. I mean, I thought I can wait,  
give you some time, you know. But then it got worse, I mean we're drifting  
farther apart, I mean it seems you shudder when you touch me-"

"That is so not true" she said staring at his eyes. His not meeting hers.

"I mean...is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" she said "Is that all that matters to you?"

"No" he said, this time staring right at her in the eyes "But it's a sign  
of intimacy, you know? Give me a break, I'm 17."

"I think you're being rather selfish"

"Yeah...well I don't want to waste your time with my selfishness. I love you,  
I love you to death Hermione, but your confusing me, I just want to give  
you time to sort your thought's out. Good luck finding a guy that doesn't  
want it"

"B-but Ron, I don't want" he closes the door. "Another guy..."

She was so angry, hating him for the time being. She loved him, she loves  
his so much, and hated to admit it, but she knew he was right. "What's  
wrong with me?" she asked herself aloud. She knew that answer as well. I'm  
scared, scared to make a fool of myself, scared that he wouldn't want me,  
an unpleasing fridget girlfriend. What good would that be? His anger then  
began to make sense. I need help, experience actually. Time apart could do  
us good... she realized. She could learn some stuff while he cooled off a  
bit. She looked around immediately feeling stupid. She was still in the  
boys dormitories, laughing at herself; she gathered her belongings and  
walked out. She decided to go walking maybe go watch the game... Once she was  
out walking the corridors she told herself, no you have to work on it now  
she needed something-anything that could help her get experience, she  
needed Ron, and she loved him so much.

As she turned the corner, she ran into the one thing that could help with  
what she needed.

_Dun Dun Dun! Lol sorry I know it was kind of boring but I needed an  
opening-sorry! Don't worry the "good stuff" is coming up next. R&R love  
always Jenny_


	2. Hermione: Meet Fate

**Hermione: Meet Fate**

Hermione stumbled back after walking right into what felt like a solid wall.

"Watch where your going Granger", snarled the tall, slim and blonde wall she called Malfoy.

"Great", she thought; the very last person she would have choosen to run into when her mood was already down in the dumps. "Like I wanted touch your scummy robes Malfoy", she answered lamely, and she knew it, but at this point she just didn't care. Tears began to stream down her face flustered and very angry at Ron she turned right around and began to stalk off down the corridor.

"Oh come on it can't have hurt that much", he yelled after her sarcastically.

"Shut up", she said continueing down the hall until she rounded at corner and found a very lonely bench which she sat herself on. Just as she had nearly gotten herself together, Draco's familar sneering face was right across from hers.

"It's Weasley isn't it?" Draco said knowingly.

Hating so much that he was right Hermione hardly put any effort into her lie of "No".

"That's what I thought", Draco said watching her. "So did you finally find out about that Lavender girl or did he finally retaliate to you denying him the finer things in life?"

"Lavender? They dated last year, so I really don't know who your getting your sorted facts from", she said sniffingly though feeling ever more uncomfortable.

"I know that Granger, it really wasn't hard to notice any living girl actually snogging Weasley, and thats not what I meant." he said motioning her to the castle window. She peered out at the Quidditch pitch where all her fellow Gryffindors in her year were laughing, and tossing around a Quaffle. She immediately noticed Rons vibrant red hair sitting next to Seamus and watching Lavender do a flirty little dance in her bikini. When she finished she sat down between Ron and Seamus putting her arms around their shoulders and whispering flirtatiously in Ron's ear.

"He hasn't been-" Hermione said stopping mid sentence.

"Doubt it, but he definetely looks interested in her" Draco answered. "You have been denying him sex, haven't you?"

"Yes I suppose so but-", she shook her head and looked at Draco as if she just realized he was there and said "Why am I talking to you? We hate eachother" she said.

"Truer words never spoken, but I have something you need" Draco said watching her.

"Oh yeah, whats that?" Hermione said agitated as opposed to upset.

"Experience", he said simply.

She gave him a confused look.

"Sexually" he said rolling his eyes.

Hermione uttered a very forced laugh, watching him as though hoping for a sign that he was joking. When the sign didn't come she made an exasperated noise and said "This is ridiculous" before turning away from him yet again.

"Is it though?" Draco asked her, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. "You get the chance to possibly save you and you're pathetic boyfriends relationship while gaining the sexual confidence I can tell that you want to have. Especially after seeing how all the boys stared at Lavington during her little dance."

"Lavender", she corrected him as if he cared. What killed her the most wasn't that her enemy of six years was offering her help with her personal like, or that he had just reminded her that the love of her life is right outside the window flirting with a girl of much more sex appeal than her. No it was that he was right, 100 percent right of what she needed. Its not as if she ever opposed the idea of sex with Ron, she was just clueless as how to go about it.

Draco, as if reading her mind, said "Snapes classroom in the dungeons 10 o'clock Monday.", he told her "He gave the Slytherin prefects a key." Then turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

"What are you getting out of this?" Hermione asked him in a voice very unlike her own.

Turning briefly to smirk at her Draco replied, "What do you think?"

_Alright thats it for now, if the feedback is good (or any) I'll continue on, I think the story could be lots of fun, and I hope you do too!_

_Jenny_


	3. Lust in the Dungeons

_Wow! I'm actually getting reviews! Thanks guys... makes it all seem worthwhile, lol._

_You have to give me a bit of a break if I can't update EVERYday though because of school, and also I'm really having fun with my other story so I'm writing that too, but well, as long as ya'll keep reading I'll keep writing! Alright so here it is:_

**Lust in the Dungeons**

The next day (Monday), last class, during potions, Hermione couldn't help but steal quick glances at Draco during class. So much that she even failed to put together a simple relaxing potion, and was asked to stay after class and clean up the cauldron she had just nearly destroyed. Watching Draco wasn't out of love or anything of that sort, and not even out of spite, she was watching him merely out of interest. Trying to figure out if the conversation they had had was actually real. For the 3 hours of miserable double potions he had not once, that she had noticed, glanced her way for a second. It was hard for her not to get distracted really Ron was being very quiet and didn't seem very interested in her at all.

Though still sitting with her and holding her hand as they walked to class, he barely said two words to her and when it came time for her to stay and clean her cauldron he merely muttered "See you later", and stalked off.

This usually would have bothered Hermione but her mind was elsewhere, Draco Malfoy seemed to be taking the long route out of the classroom, and was coming her way. She tried not to watch him approach, but she saw him walk up to her, and keep walking. However he did drop a small crumpled up peice of paper on her desk.

Hermione quickly opened it, and in messed scribbled writing the message read:

_ Better not make you late_

_and ps: Wear something sexy_

Hermione rolled her eyes, what could have she been expecting? "Haha just kidding, see you later mudblood", in one light that is what she had hoped for, but at the same time this is something she really needed.

When Hermione had finished she went down to the Great Hall for dinner, she ate alone however because Ron seemed to already finished and gone. Looking around she realized Lavender was gone too, "What a coincidence" was her optimistic thought. But Hermione knew in her heart that she was afraid of something much, much more...

After dinner Hermione went up to her dormitorie changed into a plaid skirt, and a button up blouse. "Alright not sexy, but its the best I have..." she thought, knowing it didn't really matter, it was only Malfoy.

On her way back down to the dungeons Hermione couldn't help but think what was she dressing up sexy? For Malfoy? Why did he want her too? Maybe he planned to help her with that too... Her thoughts her broken by her walking head on into what again felt like a very solid wall. Though this time it was a tall red haired, with freckles wall. "Ron!" she said panicking slightly.

"Hermione?" he asked equally as nervously, though she could not see why. "What are you doing down here?" he demanded weakly.

"I was just... going back to the potions room I never finshed the cauldron", she said unconvincingly.

"Oh ok" Ron said, "I'd help but-"

"Yeah" Hermione agreed.

"So...yeah see you later" Ron said kissing her on the cheek and taking off bacl up the stairs.

That was close... She thought, too close. She neared the potions room trying very hard not to wonder what in fact Ron had been doing in the dungeons, alone?

Hermione knocked on the door, waiting only a few seconds before the heavy stone door swung open.

The room looked almost exactly the same as when she left it earlier, don't know what she was expecting though... What was he supposed to do with the place? Have sex chains and handcuffs hanging all over the ceiling with cans of the aerosol whip cream stuff on the tables? Hell she didn't even know if people used that stuff, all that was different was Malfoy standing facing her wearing muggle clothes. A black sweater and jeans, without the upturned collar he looked less like a vicar and more like a decent looking boy she could relate too. Also there was a single chair in front of all the tables, just sitting there looking completely innocent.

When Hermione walked in Draco looked her up and down, seeing if she had done what he asked. She wore a skirt that was just above the knee and a button down blouse buttoned all the was up. Her hair was as wild as ever, and no make-up, but at least she had fixed those dreadful teeth a few years back.

Hermione saw him studying her which was making her uncomfortable, so she cleared her throat and said "You know, if you wanted a better space and more stuff or whatever... um the Room of Requirement would probably work best".

"You don't think I didn't think of that? The Room of Requirement was blocked off after last year... They didn't think it was such a good idea after it had been used for...you know." Draco told her.

"Oh right, I suppose not" she said.

"Right so first, you didn't dress like I asked you too" Draco said lazily.

"What?" Hermione said looking herself up and down, "What wrong with this?"

"Everything, so first I'll help you with that, to be sexy you have to look sexy- you follow?" He asked her as if he actually cared for her response.

"I guess so-" she said but stopped when Draco had reached her and began undoing buttons on her blouse. "What are you doing?" she shrieked at him.

He rolled his eyes, and stopped when the blouse topped off showing a slight glimpse of her bra and cleavage, and he removed the bottom manually ripping off the material that covered any bit of her navel.

"Right, thats a start- have you ever considered breast implants?" he asked half jokingly.

Hermione glared at him as he removed about 4 inches of her skirt stopping just above midthigh.

Draco stepped back to admire his handywork and thought to himself "Nice legs, shame about her face". He then conjured a mirror out of nowhere, and putting his hands on the smalls of her back and guiding her carefully to it.

Hermione looking the mirror and said "Alright so I look like a slut who just got into a catfight" rolling her eyes, "Thanks Doctor Phil."

"Not quite, what sets you apart from looking like a slut is that fact that you have a boyfriend, so you come off as sexy for him. Now sit down for a second, I'm going to stick my wand in your face and your going to enjoy it." Malfoy told her using a spell to sit her down.

"You better mean the wooden wand you've got in your hand", Hermione said, though cracking a smile.

Malfoy had already started he smirked and brought the mirror to her face.

Hermione looked in only to see not herself at all, but that Baywatch canadian woman Pamela Anderson. "Malfoy!" she cried in a low sex kitten type voice.

Draco cried out laughing, "No your right... it doesn't work ...she has... h-huge knockers and its just not the same..." he said between laughs. "Alright, alright get back here".

Draco muttered a few other incantations, Hermione looked and revealed to herself, her own self. Hermione wild frizz was tamed into spirled locks and her eyebrows her tweezed and shaped. Though the make-up was really basic, she actually felt beautiful. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Simple really, I was just playing around with spells one night when Pansy was passed out, you know trying to make her more worth screwing around with and I came upon it, I'll tell you it later though. I think we're already been here for about an hour, we'll move onto one other thing before we take-off." Draco told her.

Hermione, already feeling rather violated by him "fixing" her clothes, was afriad at what could possibly come next.

"Kissing", he informed her "Very important,if your a good kisser you can often get a boy aroused just by doing so, and maybe... adding in a few hand motions while you're at it."

Seeing where this was going Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco covered it and closed his eyes leaning forward with his lips put out. Hermione at first followed but as his lips drew closer her head leaned back and back until she nearly toppled over. Draco grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to him but then, to her surprise, let her go,

"Of course, kissing is a far more intimate and personal thing to just do out of no where, you have to be comfortable with the person..." Draco said knowingly, the sat her down on the chair.

He walked around the back of her bringing his soft, though strong, hands to her shoulders, pushing the material away. He told her to relax as he kneaded into her back with a very nice force, feeling her troubles drain from her instantely. He knealed on the ground as he rubbed the back of her neck, her back, shoulders, and lightly across her chest. He blew into her ear whispering sweet nothings and lightly tugging on it with his teeth. A moan escaped Hermione's mouth as the magic of his hands worked their way into her soul and down...down...down.

She was well ready for it whenhe came around the front to kiss her she stood up, hands around his neck burying his mouth in an intense kiss. He sat himself on the chair as she straddled herself onto his lapping, tugging nicely on his hair as he continued rubbing his hands along her back. She felt his hand brush her chest, as if he was going in for more, she wanted it. She began undoing her shirt when he pulled from the kiss, stand up and forcing her to her feet.

"Seems like enough for tonight", he said slightly breathlessly, "Not too bad that kiss, I'm sure if you had that sort of passion when you kissed Weasley, you wouldn't be here with me tonight. Same time, same place next week?" Draco finished, making the mirror vanish and turning to leave. "Oh, and the spell is _beauterium_" he said they taking off.

Hermione stared after the door breathless as he left. "What just happend?" she asked herself out loud. She left the dungeons making her way back up to the Gryffindor tower, had she really wanted? Was she just about to? With _him_? Something in his touch, and his kiss she had wanted so badly, and he knew it, the idea of someone having that much power over her was almost frightening.

Hermione softly mumbled "Pompuff" to the portait of the fat lady, and climbed into the common room.

"Hermione?" came Rons voice, looking confused, and pleasantely surprised.

She looked down remembering what she was wearing, how her hair looked and that she hadn't bothered to fix her blouse from when she started to undo it even more. She looked up seeing Ron coming towards her, and Seamus, Lavender, Harry and a few first years watching her come into the room. When Ron reached her she was ready for him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him with the same intensity she had for Malfoy, releasing only when he needed to come up for air.

"Hermione? What-" Ron started but Hermione put a hand to his mouth.

"See you in the morning Ron", Hermione said sultrly, taking a quick glance at his pants before making her way up to her room. Mission accomplished, she thought, I've left him wanting me as bad as I wanted Malfoy.

When lying in bed ready to fall asleep Hermione couldn't help but feel bad at the fact that it really took Malfoy to give her a lusting for Ron, and that Ron and her first time would likely follow a very close encounter with him. But even more so, she was digging through her mind trying to find a reason, even if just one that she enjoyed the kiss so much more with Malfoy.

_That one was alot longer...hope you guys don't mind!_

_Please R&R, so I can R&W!_

_Love you guys, Jenny_


	4. A Very Nude Awakening

**A Very Nude Awakening**

The week seemed to fly by for Hermione, who could not seem to get "his" face and "that" kiss out of her mind. Even when her and Ron were sucking face, her mind always seemed to be floating elsewhere. Malfoy had definitely began to accomplish what he promised to do, Hermione seemed wordlessly to convinced Ron that he wanted to be with her, that she was definitely interested and it really seemed to be saving their relationship.

Ron didn't even seem interested WHY Hermione had taken on this completely different persona in the last week, possibly frightened that she'd stop doing it? Possibly Hermione thought, she would never admit it but she had really enjoyed all the attention she had been getting from the boys- and the girls in the last few days. And had been trying desperately to get the distracting thoughts of Malfoy's touch and comfort out of her mind, reminding herself that Ron's kisses WOULD get less sloppy and that his touch WOULD become as comforting as Malfoy's with time.

With time... how much was the question... The sands of time seemed to be slipping through her grasp and before she knew it, it was Monday morning and she woke up extra early to utter "_beauterium_" in the mirror. Not that it really mattered and she was sure the girls already knew her "new look" had been conjured out of magic, but all the same it would be quite different if they saw her doing it, and more so if they stole the incantation. After pulling on her school robes, and checking her complexion in the mirror once more, she hurried down the steps with her school books into the common room. She had obviously woke up quite a bit earlier than usual because the common room appeared completely empty. No Ron… she didn't know exactly how she felt about that, sad that he wasn't there to give her his usual good morning kiss, and at the same time glad he wasn't there to give her his usual sloppy, groping and very public kiss. Even though she didn't know how much she enjoyed Ron's bragging about snogging her and the fact that it would probably be the same story, possibly worse, once they actually went all the way. Hermione couldn't help but think how much she looked forward to learning more from Malfoy, with Malfoy. At first she was worried she'd be blushing when she saw him, since they did share a very steamy kiss, but he had kept the act up pretty good infuriating her the very morning after their first meeting, saying that her new look reminded him immensely of Courtney Love in front of nearly the entire student body. Finally Hermione deciding she was hungry and that Ron would understand, so she set off to the Great Hall for breakfast. When Hermione found her seat at the Gryffindor table she was quite surprised to see that Ron was already there; he greeted her with a big kiss and a nice warm hug.

"Sorry 'Mione", Ron said after stuffing his mouth with food, "I had planned to be back in time to walk you to breakfast, you don't usually get up so early."

"Oh, it's alright Ron, I was surprised how early I awoke as well." Hermione said truthfully, grabbing a few sausages and some juice. Hermione narrowed her eyes looking around the table: Seamus as well as Neville, Harry and a few older Gryffindor students were already at the table enjoying some breakfast. Hermione noticed for the first time the pretty girl on the other side of Ron was Lavender. Again the idea of Ron and Lavender hanging out together, without her made her feel quite uneasy, though its true that they weren't in fact _alone. _Though it made her feel a bit angry with Ron, the fact that he was making her jealous she knew not to push it and that it was quite comforting, as she made her way back down to the dungeons a few minutes before 10 that evening, to know that what she was doing could in fact be justified slightly.

Pushing open the heavy stone door Hermione uttered a small, unintentional gasp allowing her mouth to hang open, gapping at the sight before her eyes. Malfoy stood staring Hermione in the eyes wearing only what God gave him. Hermione's eyes lowered from his face, to his chest, down his stomach to his-

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" she cried prying her eyes from his very distracting body, staring at a bubbling cauldron over in the corner.

Draco took a second to grin, looking down at himself. "Granger, you really need to chill out when seeing a nude male for the first time or your going to come off as a bit of a prude. The human body in its free-est form is not a thing to be embarrassed around." Draco said as if explaining it to a very small child, taking his time to grin.

"It's not the human-body-in-its-free-est-form that I'm concerned with seeing, it's yours!" she said trying her hardest not to look at his body.

"Right my disgusting and horribly atrocious body that you can't seem to stop staring at", Draco said smiling again.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to argue back, with a swish of a wand Malfoy clothing was fully restored. "Now, since we've gotten that out of the way" Malfoy said sitting down on the chair he brought last time, "I think it's your turn."

"What!" Hermione cried definitely not prepared for this.

"Come now, go on, stripping is definitely something your going to want to be familiar with. And becoming comfortable in your own body and not being dependant on clothes." Draco said very much bothering Hermione because of that fact he made so much sense

Realizing there was no way she was going to get out of it, unless she wanted to give up lessons– something she definitely didn't want, so she walked to the front of the class (about 5 feet from Malfoy), took a deep breath, and pulled out her ponytail shaking it out.

Feeling extremely flustered and trying very hard to avoid Malfoy's gaze she was able to properly strip with much of Malfoy's direction and advice telling her exactly what looked sexy and what didn't. In the end he told her to repeat the routine for him remembering his advice to the best of her ability.

So, she brought her hand her her neck slowly running it down her chest to her sweater zipper, giving a teasing look to the chalkboard inches about Malfoy's head. She slowly unzipped her sweater and turned around pulling it down her shoulders and glancing around at her audience. After the jacket was removed Hermione stood wearing a white tank top, skinny jeans, and dressy black flat shoes.

Hermione kicked off each of her shoes either way, and tossed her wavy hair back behind her shoulders. Turning again so her back was facing Malfoy so he wouldn't see her face turning bright red as she undid her jeans, slowly rotating her hips so her jeans slid down her legs revealing a pretty pair of tan coloured bikini-style panties. When she turned back around Malfoy's face was only inches from hers causing her to jump slightly.

"You might as well learn to undress the male on the receiving end while your at it", Draco told her. She noticed his breathing pace had seemed to quicken quite a bit. "Once you get to about well, that amount of clothes" he said motioning her, "You would begin to undress him alternating with yourself since the girl has more to... take off" he finished.

Hermione nodding, realizing there was now no way to avoid looking right in his face and at his body. So she put her petite, soft fingers underneath the bottom of his shirt running them from the back to the front and then pulling it off him as he raised his arms automatically. She then took a minute to run her fingers down his chest, to his stomach and grazing the front of his pants before taking his hands getting him to help her pull her shirt off the same way she had his. Hermione, under Malfoy's instruction, knelt down and undid his his belt and slowly undid his zipper taking her time to brush the back of her hand against the front of his jeans. She pulled them down allowing him to step out of them, and he quickly removed his shoes and socks.

Hermione pressed her chest to his, as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, and bought his hands behind her back undoing her white lace bra allowing her breasts to fall out, dropping her bra to the floor. Draco slowly traced light, small circles along Hermiones back then tracing up her sides. Draco then brought his mouth to her neck running his tongue along it and taking his time to kiss lightly and blow on the wetness his mouth had made on her skin she could feel Malfoy hardening against her, Hermione rolled her head back not having the self-control to supress a very erotic moan.

Draco swallowed stepping back, "I think you can take it from there, when the times comes?" Draco asked with a stitch of sarcasm.

"Yeah I, uh think I can handle that." Hermione said smiling slightly, feeling cool and tingly chills where he had caressed her skin.

"Alright, so I think that could wrap it up for tonight then-" Draco started.

"Thats it?" Hermione said nearly laughing out loud at herself from the look Malfoy gave her. "I just meant that it didn't seem like a whole lot of information for the week to ride on when Ron and my relationship could crumble in days" Hermione said before she could stop herself. She, herself knew that Ron and her relationship was not even close to being in danger but she just couldn't help herself.

"Um... alright then, how about we meet sonner then, hows Thursday?" Draco asked.

"Wednedsay" Hermione said feeling stupider by the minute.

"Wednesday it is" Draco concluded.

Hermione could feel his gaze on her, she felt fairly satisfied with herself looking her self down realizing she had yet to out her clothes on.

"Shit" she said turning to put her clothes back on, and by the time she turned around Malfoy was fully clothed again and what was his erection seemed to have died down.

"Night'" he said readying to leave.

"Wait" Hermione said, trying desperately to think up a reason. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mind if we practise kissing again once more? I think I need a little freshening up" she told him, in her mind slightly pathetically.

Hermione didn't remembering walking back to the common room, or what exactly happened during any conversation she had leading up to getting into bed. It all seemed a daze, and as she stayed up thinking until the wee hours of the night, about her lusting of Malfoy's kiss. She loved Ron, wanted to marry him, hold his hand, and spend nearly every waking second with him.

But Malfoy, he stopped their passionate make-out session again right when she felt she would do anything to ensure it continued. _Anything_. It was a lusting she felt for him, and it terrified her to think about the day Malfoy allowed her to act hormones. The day she'd have to make a choice whether or not she'd allow the lusting to overpower every other emotion, even love.

_Alright theres the ruddy update! Hope you all enjoy it! And if not I'd still be glad to hear negative reviews!_

_Jenny_


	5. Solo Hunts

_I have no choice but to apologize a million times over. I absolutely hate it when people are getting lots of reviews and have a good story and just take too long to update or worse, when they don't update at all so I'm a total hypocrite! But you also should know that when I began this story I was home for a week sick so I had lots of time. I also am almost always involved in plays (the current one I have 3 roles and am directing a portion) and am writing a novel. Excuses, excuses, and I know you've heard enough about my life. So anyways hope you enjoy it, and I'm totally thrilled that you guys are still interested after so long… A few recent (and very pushy) set of reviews have inspired me to continue on!_

_So here's your update, and I hope you don't mind it being a little different._

_R&R as always Love, Jenny Konkin_

**Solo Hunts**

Hermione awoke abruptly as a stream of sunlight poured in over her sleepy eyes. She raked her fingers through her untamed, coarse hair allowing herself to utter a tired, frustrated moan. Shading her eyes from the light she peeked up at the figure standing in front of the newly opened curtains a few feet from her.

Lavender was looking out the window, presumably at the grounds, her eyes scanning outside quickly. She then closed the curtains, quickly ran a brush through her hair, and let the room without another sound.

Hermione sat up staring at the door her room mate had just disapeared out of. She frowned, rubbing her eyes before glancing at the grandfather clock across from her bed. Four-thirty? If she hadn't known any better Hermione would have assumed that she had slept in until four-thirty pm... but by the intensity of the light, the fact that all the other girls were sleeping, and that it would just be that crazy for her to sleep in that late she knew that it was definetely dawn. What the hell was Lavender doing up this early?

Hermione considered going back to sleep like a normal person, but something just wasn't clicking for her... She finally decided on just peeking out the window... not so nosy- right? She was free to do as she pleased...

Hermione crawled out of bed, tiptoed over to the window, and peeked out of the window onto the grounds.

Nothing... "Hmm...", Hermione wondered out loud, craning her neck to see all the angles of the grounds in full view. Finally after straining her eyes for a few moments she saw a figure walking around the lake, alone. As it grew closer she saw it was Lavender, a very solo Lavender walking the lake.

"Seems innocent enough", Hermione concluded considering that it wasn't so weird for girls to be seen alone, jogging in the morning. But even from that distance she couldn't help but wonder if Lavender's lips were moving as she talked to herself or if there was someone there that just wasn't visible to Hermione.

Hermione jogged through the halls and corridors in an attempt to reach the Great Hall before breakfast commenced. After the incedent at dawn she had overslept, and wasted time waiting around the common room for Ron until she realized that everyone was already at breakfast.

Lost in thought, Hermione was awoken a few seconds later on the floor after running straight into... a wall. A real stone, grey, and very solid wall.

Hermione glanced around quickly realizing someone had actually seen her crash, she brush herself off muttering "That was retarded", as Harry helped her up onto her feet. She blushed while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his gaze.

He smiled, "I was wondering where you had got to", Harry said as they strolled in the direction of the Great Hall. "You weren't at breakfast and I haven't been seeing you much out of class. I was beginning to wonder if you were pissed at me or something."

"Oh course not Harry! I've just been a little... overwhelmed." she told him looking at her hands. He nodded as they continued walking on. "Harry?" Hermione asked in a nervous sort of voice.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... was Ron there this morning when you woke up?" Hermione spat out rather quickly.

Harry hesitated then answered truthfully, "No".

Hermione bit her lip before continueing, "Alright... because Lavender left early and I've been worried about how much time he-"

"Hermione", Harry said suddenly stopping, his tone causing her to jump slightly. "It may seem weird but I promise you Ron loves you and-"

Hermione took her turn cutting him off with, "So he has been with her? Doing what? Does everyone know but me? Have they been-"

"No," he answered shortly,"Nothing like that, he would never cheat on you."

"Then what exactly is he doing then?"

"Hermione, if he was I would tell you, I would never allow that to go on. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"Just tell me," she said in a light voice, attempting to sound casual, "If its no big deal why can't you say?"

"Because I promised, and I stay faithful to friends."

"Well, your not being a very good friend to me right now," she smiled coyly, deciding to use a different approach.

He stared at her for a moment before responding. "I don't know what has happend to you lately, but if I were you I'd try spending more time trusting the ones I love and less time out with those I don't." He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and left her standing quite alone.

Hermiones face screwed up in confusion trying to work out exactly what he just said. He couldn't know about Malfoy? No, she decided if they knew they would confront her about it, not just suggest it stopped.

Hermione didn't go into the Great Hall but instead followed the corridors to the entrance of the school where she went outside for a breath of fresh air. She was furious with Harry for not telling her about Ron... He must be doing something at least slightly wrong or he would have told her about it. He was just protecting Ron like he always does,

"Why can't someone protect me?", she wondered. At the verge of tears she slumped down against a tree, staring out at the lake. After taking a few deep breaths she was able to rationalize the scenario a bit better, and decided that the tears weren't really those of Ron but guilt of the fact that in a few hours time she'd be down in the dungeons with the obvious enemy of those she's always loved.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Short, I know, but it really seemed like an appropriate place to stop... I will update again as soon as possible!_

_Jenny_


	6. An apology!

Ok now... I know this is disapointing as its just a small message but its really just to inform anyone still interested that I have FINALLY got my stupid computer back and within the next few days will repost/fix up all the previous chapters and add new ones as well!!! Oooh I'm sorry fricken excited!!!  
Sorry to everyone I left hanging!

Love, Jenny


End file.
